


The stalking game

by mikeellee



Category: X-Men Evolution
Genre: Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Community: au_abc, Consensual Non-Consent, Creepy, Denial, Denial of Feelings, Dominance, Everything Hurts, F/M, First Kiss, First Love, Horror, It's Not Paranoia If They're Really Out To Get You, Mind Control, Murder Mystery, Mystery, No Incest, Not Beta Read, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Paranoia, Possessive Behavior, Post-Episode: s11e21 How to Save a Life, Protectiveness, Psychological Horror, Romance, Saving the World, Sorry Not Sorry, Spooky, Stalking, Twisted, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2018-12-22 16:30:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 12,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11971257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikeellee/pseuds/mikeellee
Summary: Summary: Kitty Pryde starts to receiving gifts from an unknown admirer. Who could it be? And, what is his intention with Kitty?





	1. chapter 1

Walking in silent in the hall of the school is good to ponder about life and such, this is something cement in Kitty for the past weeks, especially in regards the last incident.

 

When Mr.Mccoy turns out to be a blue fuzzy man according to Evan who witnesses the situation, it was something worth of Jekyll and Hide.

 

This week is marked by an increase heat wave, the rough day makes impossible for anyone to think straight, unless you´re Kitty Pryde, of course.

 

  
The length of the heat is too much that the teenage girl leaves her faithful pink jacket at the mansion, wearing only a white shirt and jeans.

 

The heat is unmerciful with everyone. And Kitty can only imagine what Mr.Mccoy or Kurt is feeling.

  
  
Speaking of the elf, how he keeps his fur in good condition? Did he use shampoo for his body?

  
  
Mr.Mccoy is currently at the mansion helping Ororo and the others solving problems.

 

Kurt Wagner take the news of Mr.Mccoy gladly, one more for the blue team, and maybe is asking question or talking with the man about a "blue life"

 

It is fascinating how at first Kitty was afraid of him(seems so stupid and impossible now) and this quickly changes when she gives him a chance.

 

If she can see past his looks why the others can´t? muses a distraught and little sweaty Kitty.

 

The school manages to replace Mr.Mccoy quickly and Kitty nor the others have all the details of what happened.

  
  
What she knows is there a new teacher in the science´s lab.

 

Sometimes, Kitty tries to visualize her future. An adult Kitty working as a doctor and suddenly the staff and the world discovery she can phase anything.

 

The images in her head are never positive, to say the least.

 

  
This makes the walk halt for a moment, as she muses about the future. About Kurt´s future, while Kitty is a mutant she can still blend in while Kurt not so much.

 

The chance of a normal childhood was never bestowed upon him due to his looks.

 

  
What will be the future for him?

 

What will be the future for her?

  
It is possible that maybe the heat is making Kitty become a huge worry rat, but when the small girl is alone like now.

 

She likes to ponder about the future. Maybe, Kitty is a bit masochist since no future she envisions is ever positive to her.

 

But worrying will never accomplish anything. This´s true as looking at the science´s lab won´t transport her to the inside of the room.

 

  
A huddle of girls passes by. All wearing summer and colorful dresses for the summer.

 

  
Normal teenagers who are talking about boys and hang out.

 

Isn´t Kitty supposed to be like that? talking about cute boys and wearing cute dresses, just being cute and normal teenage girl.

  
  
Well, she can be cute but never a normal teenager girl.

 

And this serves to illustrate that Kitty can´t blend in, she´s in this school for a while now and so far the only friends she has are from the Mansion.

 

As the girls passed down Kitty without making any eye contact, the girl wonder what´s normalcy? and does she even wanted?

After all, to Kitty phase is the most natural and normal thing as much as to talk about cute boys and dresses.

 

With a deep breath is time to go down to earth. And learn science.

 

The replacement of Hank Mccoy is a woman with curly blonde hair, is in the house of 30-40 years old, and has thick glasses, wears long dresses and her name is Lindsay Correl.

 

According to the others students, Mr.Mccoy suddenly realize life is too short to not live his dreams and decide to be a Shakespearian actor.

  
  
No one thinks this is out of character.

 

The new teacher is never unfair with the students or the others teacher or even employee. Mrs.Correl is completely normal and sometimes this serves as a grim reminder to Kitty.

 

Between a middle age woman, a girl who can phase and blue people, society will favor the normal ones. As always.

 

Shaking this thought out of her mind, Kitty enters in the lab with a smile on.

 

Mrs. Correl greets Kitty with a good humor, it seems Kitty is the last student for this class.

 

"Save by the bell, Miss.Pryde" says with good humor and earning a few chuckles with the others students.

  
  
"I was thinking about life and get lost" some recognize this line from the anime Naruto and gave a good laugh at this, others didn´t seem to catch the joke.

 

  
Mrs. Correl smiles as well and gestures to Kitty to sit on and soon the class begins. Is impossible and unfathomable to believe that this smiling Kitty was thinking about dark and heavy things.

 

She is a good actress.

  
  
The teacher coughs a little and excuses herself saying that flu is trying to catch her.

 

"I´m stronger than that, like Britney Spears"

 

"Britney Spears´ joke is so blasé, now Meme is the new

  
phenomenon" says a boy earning approving from his peers.

 

"Well, I like Britney Spears, but moving on"

 

The today´s subject is about photosynthesis. The teacher´s voice is soothing and amicable and makes the others students want to pay attention.

 

  
Several students are paying attention, of course, there´s those who prefer to do anything but care, the letter group is a minimum of 3 kids.

 

Aside from this fact, the majority of students are interested in the subject and is not afraid of making questions to further their knowledge.

 

It seems like everyone is understanding the topic.

 

  
"Now, class I want all of you to write down an essay about photosynthesis and to be send today, no excuse Miss. Chang" the said girl pout indignantly.

 

And without missing the beat, everyone starts writing what they learn. Some were struggling while others have it easy.

 

 

Kitty starts doing the task diligently as always or at least tries, as she bites the eraser a few times when suddenly the girl has this feeling someone is watching her.

 

  
Taking her eyes from the paper for a moment the girl supervised her surrounders, everyone was focus ultimately on the task.

 

The teacher was reading a book and seems to be out of this world.

 

Blue eyes search for the windows and they´re closed since the air con is working(barely but is better than outside) and even if it was opened it would be impossible for someone to be directly staring at her.

  
Is the paranoia speaking? Perhaps.

 

The latest missions are taking a toll on her.

 

Taking a deep breath, Kitty returns to write down the essay. The handwriting is legible enough, while is really pink, and soon the others queue to hand the essay to Mrs.Correl.

 

After doing that the students can finally leave the science´s lab and go to others classes. Kitty decides to go to her own locker to retrieve some books she´s in need.

  
Arriving in the spot, and having the mind to remember to use the password, instead of phase out(too many witnesses here) her locker has a surprise for her.

 

A beautiful red rose, which is located above her heavy books and has a letter carefully attached to it.  


 

For a moment, the stunned Kitty thought it was a joke.

 

Yet, Kitty is sure she has done nothing to any "mean girl" to warrant such cruel joke or that any "mean girl" would want to do that.

  
  
I mean, if you want to make a cruel joke...send red roses are not the way to do it. Thought to decide that if this is indeed from a "mean girl" retribution will be swiftly and painfully.

 

Then her brilliant and annoying mind give the idea that it could have been her ex, Lance, who did this, this idea ears louder groans making the others stare at her for a moment.

 

Kitty and Lance did go out once and it wasn´t a nice experience. Kitty was over joyed to receive attention from another boy, but said, boy was not a nice company.

  
  
They have nothing in common. And it seems there´s another more private reason for the huge failing out.

  
  
Named Pietro Maximoff. Their relationship, at least to Kitty, can´t be entirely platonic. Plus, there´s the fact that the Speedwagon himself was over the moon when the so called date ends faster.

  
If that two hook up Kitty will be happy and rejoice in relief.

 

And also, it can´t be Lance who gives the rose because of 3 simple reasons.

 

1- Kitty never gives him her password.

 

2-He is not romantic at all

 

3-He would destroy her locker first and then leave the rose.

 

So, it is from someone else and Kitty needs to stop to overthink the situation and read the letter.

 

_You´re not Sherlock Holme, Kitty, get a grip._

 

It is a small poem:

 

Roses are red,

Violet are blue,

I´ll never love someone the way I love you.

Sign, your secret admirer

  
Kitty blinks, again and again, trying to understand the situation. Has she a secret admirer? And the poem is a bit cute and creepy at the same time.

 

Why always think so poorly of yourself? Nasty voice replies in her mind. Can´t she believe this is genuine? Maybe it is.

 

"A secret admirer?"

 

The red rose is so beautiful and smells wonderful. Kitty gently and with the utmost care smell the flower. A smile graces her face.

 

Who could it be?

 

Her mind throws an image of last week when Kurt and Kitty were just relaxing and watching a movie. A fond memory of a lazy Saturday.

 

_"Katzchen? Do you have a favorite flower?"_

_"Yes, is cliche but I like roses"_

 

Could it be from Kurt?

 

This makes a blushing enhancing her face.

 

Speaking of the elf, where is the elf?

 

Kitty has more classes to go so she put the flower in the same spot and retrieve the books required for the next classes.

 

Decides to not tell anyone.Let´s see where this will lead.


	2. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH
> 
> This chapter is marked by pain and suffers not only by Kurt´s past but because it was a pain to write.
> 
> The idea is to explore a headcanon I found about why Kurt is always late if he can teleport, the idea is that he always prioritize food over anything, not because he only thinks about food...is because of he still believes that it may happen a day where he will not get food.

N/A: Insert thousand of screams because this is the third time I try to upload/ write the chapter.

 

When you think about the superpower a broad range of abilities and one that can help prevent tardiness is teleportation.

 

And to normal humans, the idea to teleport to point A to point B is something impossible.

 

Out of their sight, and curious and judgmental eyes, there are people who have extraordinary abilities and teleportation is listed in this category.

 

In the X-men, an organization that vows to give a shelter to those who have amazing abilities currently have a person who can teleport, named Kurt Wagner.

 

Kurt Wagner or as now knows as Nightcrawler is a person that while may have an amazing teleportation, was also cursed by genetic to look like a freak in his own words, a devil.

 

Which is pretty ironic considering he is a devoted German Catholic and still prays each night.

 

The boy is blue, cover with fur head to toe has 3 fingers, and 2 toes, his cat eyes are from the color of golden, is lithe, has a tail, fangs and worse of all: is a German.

 

Kurt is cursed to look like a demon and not even his adopted parents can´t explain his origins or appearance.

 

When Professor X found the boy, using a hood and walking at night in the shadows, the gentle man begins to explain to the family what Kurt is and that he is not alone.

 

Professor X enroll Kurt in a school and even gave an image indulge to make him look like a normal boy, it was amazing even though it was not real.

 

Kurt can meet other like him. And for a boy that was friendless for all his life, this seems heaven.

 

The begin was not perfect, people were afraid of him, who wouldn´t? Even the pretty Kitty was shocked to see his true self.

 

What did change how Kitty come around, in a mission Kurt ending up getting really hurt and Kitty was the one to worry about his health.

 

She apologizes to him and says if he still wants to be her friend.

 

That never happens.

 

More and more people in the mansion warm up to his strange looks and consider the **Fuzzy Elf** (a nickname Kitty bestow to him and he loves it) part of the group.

 

Kurt, when is not with the boys, likes to be around Kitty, there´s something about this girl that captives him.

 

Is not the fact he never saw others women, he has and in school there a plethora of girls of every type. But it doesn´t matter to Kurt, Kitty is something special.

 

They are always together, working, training and relaxing watching a movie.

 

When Kitty get that one date with Lance, Kurt feels many things news, like he was punched in the face and gritted his teeth at that, and it makes him ponder what Kitty is to him?

 

Is not like he never has any other female friend, Rogue and Kurt are on good terms and she seems to like that Cajun. That never bother Kurt before.

 

Jean is obviously waiting to be Mrs. Summers, and Kurt doesn't feel anything against this.

 

But Kitty and Lance? It sounds dirty to him, Lance was a rude boy and manage to get one date with Kitty after some coercion.

 

And by the looks of the first date, it will be the last, and Kurt was over the moon with this at the same time...He knows this is wrong.

 

Kitty deserves a nice boyfriend.

 

Someone that understand her, how she thinks and respect her space. Admire her intelligence, her kindness and can give a health and nice relationship.

 

Kitty, told once, that a nice relationship is the one where the woman doesn't need a man to be complete or happy but has a partnership where both work together.

 

Kurt agrees with this idea. He knows Hollywood loves to spread this idea that a relationship needs to have the strong one and the one who needs to be saved, but, Kurt would prefer a relationship where both are equal.

 

And sometimes, Kurt likes to imagine that he could give this to her.

 

But aside from his feeling for Kitty, one thing that no one asks is why him, Kurt Wagner, is always late to any thing even though he can teleport to any place.

 

The answer always was given, food is superficial, it doesn´t truly explain what happens with him.

 

His family loved him dearly, but the rest of the world doesn´t and once the boy venture to the world and was not welcome nicely.

 

Was beat up.

 

Lock in a cage.

 

And starve for the heck of it.

 

Eventually, his parents did found him and save, moreover, the damage is done.

 

Kurt always has in his pack bag some snacks, not out of hungry, but from necessity, Kurt still believes that tomorrow may not have food for him.

 

No one knows this fact. Maybe, he is an excellent actor.

 

Not even his newly found sister, who once enter in his mind by accident, knows about this.

 

Currently, Kurt is late for his math class and is not truly upset about it, Mrs. Cole is a bitter woman who wakes up one day and realizes that she hates her job, but, cannot quit.

 

_Life is too precious to listen to bitterness._

 

And with this soothing thought, Kurt decide, for today, to skip, math class.

 

_Kitty must be in her Science period and enjoying._

 

Thought are consuming him as reality became now just a distant place. That´s until a bell rings announcing that the first period is over and now there a sea of students walking around side by side.

 

And Kurt saw Kitty, the girl saw him and just smile cheekily at him.

 

"You´re late, again," says mimic how Mrs. Cole would speak earning a few chuckles from Kurt.

 

"My deepest apologies, I was lost in the path of life"

 

"Elf, I already use this excuse"

 

"Damm, I´ll think in a better one"

 

Both start walking together and suddenly, the sea of people vanish, it seems there´s only them in the world.

 

Kitty is beautiful no matter what, but seeing her with a white shirt and a bit of sweat makes him thinking inappropriate ideas.

 

"Kurt, are you feeling alright? I mean, it is pretty hot and..." she trails off blushing a little.

 

"Katzchen, fret not, this elf is fire proof," says in a joking manner,

 

She halts and turns to him, gently, oh so gently, holding his fake normal hand and looking into his eyes.

 

"I know you, I know you think about everyone else Health's but yours, so I´ll do that. Kurt, are you really ok with this heat?"

 

Kurt blushes at this. This is new and strange and exciting and scary all at once. How wonderful. He is completely lost on what to do.

 

You do the same, Katzchen. Though amused and touched.

 

"I promise, Katzchen, I´ll not melt away, you will not get rid of me, that easily" jokes to break the mood. Is all he can do.

 

"Good, I don´t want to lose you, you silly elf"

 

Kurt has this desire to kiss her lips, her pretty pink lips. If he would do that or not, no one knows.

 

"Oh, we have history as the second period, better go and no, I´ll not let you skip class"

 

"The nerve, I would never think in do such thing," he says in good humor as Kitty still has her hand entailed with his.

 

"Eh, Kurt remember last week when we talk about favorite flowers?"

 

"Yeah" Kurt almost stutters, almost.

 

"I was just thinking that must have tons of better poems with roses, right?" says with a nice smile and Kurt just nods not truly getting what she is saying but enjoying the moment.


	3. chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit of filler since it only serves to show Scott x Jean, however, I want to give a little clue as who is the stalker but no, since I will assume people are actually reading my story, I will not give clues until the next chapter.
> 
> Anyone can be the stalker. Really, anyone.

  
Currently, the students of Bayville School are on a break. Many students are eating outside, somewhere studying and others are chatting happily.

 

Scott Summer, unlike what the popular belief suggests, can enjoy a break and is now drinking a motto late relish by the fact that right now is only him, the motto late and Jean Gray.

 

This does not come from any hiding dislike from the others X-men, Scott truly like talking with Kitty about the mystery of the world(Kitty is the designated little sister in his eyes), Scott enjoys hang out with Bobby and Drake, likes to hear Kurt´s jokes and even Rogue´s dark sense of humor.

 

He loves them.

 

But there something daring, risk and even outwardly to be alone with this gorgeous woman for who Scott loves more than life.

Jean is looking the people passing by, sometimes the world stops to be wonderful when you can read anyone thoughts.

 

It makes you feel self-aware of the clothier you put on, especially around teenager boys, they can´t keep in their pants.

 

Scott, unlike the normal boys, is not like that. Jean knows this. Of course, Scott isn´t immune to her looks and his blushing face is a solid proof.

 

But Scott truly understands Jean. And vice versa.

 

They are a pair. An eye and Hurricane against the world. This reference is thanks to countless hours Jean watch Pokemon.

For some undisclosed reason, she likes Moltres the most.

 

"Scott, today is way hotter than normal, do you think this is...a bad omen?"

 

"Jean, rest assured, I think this only means the summer is coming with a vengeance and this only the Global warming´s fault"

The redhead with astonishing green eyes with a mirth and accept the explanation.

 

"You and Duncan are going to that show?"

 

Duncan? Oh, right. Jean did go out with the blonde jock for some reason, to make Scott jealousy, which it was a stupid and petty idea since he asked out some else.

 

Yeah, making someone jealousy is never a good idea.

 

And after an awkward conversation with each partner, they decide to not do that again.

 

Duncan takes as well as Duncan can.

 

And Scott´s fan club didn´t accept this so well, giving birth to the fan club "we hate Jean Grey" which for her part, is quite funny.

 

"No, I´ll not. You know that" she asks wondering what this is going.

 

"Do you want to go with me? just us this time" he adds and now all Jean can do is smile.

 

"Really? only us, are you planning something, Scott?"

 

"Maybe, but if you read my mind, it won´t be surprised anymore" Jokes fully aware that Jean would never peak at his mind.

 

"You got me there, I'm too curious, so let´s see what Scott Summer store for me"

 

In this sweet moment, Jean had a headache and looks in search of something. Scott is worried.

 

"Are you alright?"

 

"Yes, for a moment I thought I feel something, can be this time a headache is just a headache?"

 

"With our luck?" tries to joke " if it is someone trying to attack us, we will deal with together, like always"

 

The brotherhood was passing by and Scott can´t help to frown at them. And Lance, for his part, retributes the frown to convey how much he dislike Scott.

 

Jean rolls her eyes at this. But the Brotherhood is being too quiet lately, could it be they finally give up?

 

No, of course not. Things are never easy.

 

Whatever they are planning, the X-men will stop them, as always.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I did this chapter before dawn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I want to clarify some things:  
> This fic is not a bashing one. If you may feel that Lance is not in his best moment, believe it was not my intention.  
> I do not like Wanda so she will not appear here. I have this belief that if you don´t like a character then don´t write about them, much better than creating a fic only to bash them.  
> Another thing: Regarding the stalker, I did a clue, the first one, but is ok if you guys missed(I know who it is because I´m writing lol)  
> Also, I want to make this more adult so Kurt is not always a happy go lucky guy, look, I do get tired of "this character is happy sure inside he is crying" but it fits here. Kurt, even in Evo, suffers a lot and hugs and friendship won´t make the damage disappear.  
> That goes to everyone, I´ll try to explore this more adult side.  
> I repeat this is not a bashing fic. Lance, did have a reason for what he did.  
>  And if you want more Kurtty content please follow my blog:
> 
> https://kurtty-drabbles.tumblr.com/

Chapter 4.  
Returning to the Mansion was met with no problems, for once, the kids are safe and sound and ready to do homework or shenanigans depend on who you ask. And after a good lecture from Mr.Logan about stay out of problem or else, the kids are ready to just relax in their respective rooms.

  
Kitty Pryde shares a room with Rogue, two opposites that go along surprisingly well, one likes goth things and the other likes bright color(not exclusively pink) and unlike many sitcoms, the two girls do enjoy each other company.

  
Kitty brought the rose and the note back home, unconscious for everyone, and now display the rose and the note in her room, in a budoá that was filled with trickery collected by the two girls, Rogue notices the rose and can´t help herself by asking.

  
“A rose?”

  
“Yes, a rose…promise to keep a secret?”

  
“Don´t I always?”

  
“This is from a secret admirer, I think, I mean, this may be a mistake, either way, I´m keeping the rose”

  
Rogue only frown at her logic, leave to Kitty to think like that, but the girl has an inferiority complex and is not like Rogue can change her in one night and is not like Rogue, herself, doesn´t have her own problems.

  
“And what if it was not a mistake, Kitty?” counter back Rogue as Kitty sits in Indian style in her bed pondering, this girl loves to overthink, but then again, you don´t get to be the resident genius without thinking.

“Then…I don´t know what to do” she says admiring the rose” I know is not Lance who did it” there´s a tonne of relief here “ but…I have no idea who may do “

  
A little lie, Kitty has some suspicion that a certain Elf may be involved and this does make her heart beat faster and blush prettily.

  
If she was hoping for that reaction to remain unnoticed by Rogue, it failed spectacularly.

  
“So, by this reaction, you do have an idea,” says in a teasing tone” could it be that maybe, just maybe, my little brother did that?”

  
More blushing, more panic and Rogue can only laugh at the sight.

  
“I don´t know, maybe”tries to play off “but if it is, Kurt needs to learn better poems” this caught Rogue´s attention as she finally read the card, and she has to agree that the poem is a bit creepy. The words creepy and Kurt don´t combine.

  
Therefore, Kurt can benefit by learning more sweet poems.

  
“And, most important question: if is Kurt, what you will do?” Rogue is on the fence here she cares for Kitty and cares for Kurt and wants neither to be hurt.

  
“I care for him, I really like him and if he wants to date me, I would accept” Kitty does not have a good track with a relationship, the first and last was with Lance and it wasn´t nice. Most of the time, it seems that having a healthy relationship is out of reach to Kitty Pryde.

  
She has no experience. True.

  
With Kurt, Kitty believes they can work together, love is something hard to describe, she certainly likes him(way more than just a friend) to the point she wants to see him happy, Kurt truly deserves it.

  
“But, let´s not take hush conclusion, this may as well be a prank,” says Kitty wanting to avoid this topic. Rouge rolls her eyes but concedes.

  
“And you will keep the rose? Isn´t that a bit silly?”

  
“Says the woman who sleeps with an ace card under her pillow” Rogue throw a pillow at Kitty that only phase through the girl.  
In the next day, the routine reign as always with the girls chattering happily and the boys are joking about the latest movie they watch.

  
The principal look at the students like a hawk. Like always.

  
And speaking of always, the brotherhood appear and Lance is leading the group with a nasty look on his face, Freddie seems up to fight, Pietro sneer at the X-men and Toad, for his part, seem not want to be there.

  
Scott looks at them ready to fight, Jean hold his arm in a gesture to refrain from fall for the bait. Scott and Lance never like each other, for many reasons, one of the most popular reasons is the disastrous date of Kitty and Lance.

  
The X-men were expecting a fight between the two leaders of the groups, yet, Lance looks directly to Kurt Wagner with a concealing fury. That is not usual.

  
“This is all your fault,” says Lance anger and ready to fight. Even Scott is surprised by this event. Pietro just sneers at Kitty and Todd(Toad) really, really don´t want to be here.

  
“Vat?” Kurt likes to think himself as a caring soul, but, if he can be honest he never like Lance and right now this situation is not helping change that.

  
“You are the problem,” Lance says “you ruin my date with Kitty”

  
“You never cherish her” bold statement

  
“you stole her from me”

  
“She is not a thing to steal” some German cussing and Lance throw not so nice gesture with his fingers.

  
They remain like that for a few seconds, some girls may find this old fashion gestures romantic and cute, Kitty, however, is not in this category.

  
“I´m right here, guys, thanks for noticing” heavily sighs found this tiresome.

  
It I important to notice that Pietro looks particular pro at sneer at people, especially at Kitty Pryde, Scott has no idea what is going on, Jean is confused, Lance is really mad almost about to use his powers and Kurt is tempted to fight, really tempting.

  
“Hey, don´t blame him for your fault, the date was horrible on its own, and you trying to blame Kurt just make worse,” says Kitty clearly upset that she is not even being consulted here. “Lance, just go, we don´t have nothing in common”

  
This break the tension and Kurt is not too noble to say some colorful words in his own language to the other boy.

  
The brotherhood seems they would do something but suddenly Todd remembers then about another appointment( Todd looks sickly, very sickle) which, by itself, is odd. The Brotherhood never back away from a fight.

  
Pietro whispers something to Lance´s ear and it is enough to let the fight for another day. Lance growls at Kurt and the German boy didn´t flinch, if it was necessary he would fight and protect Kitty.

  
“We continue this later, freak,” says Lance point at Kurt” you may have tricked her somehow, but I know what you are”

Kurt, really looks ready to fight, positively angry, the not so subtle implication in his line is enough to make him almost snap. Nasty memories and crippling fear are enough to make his cheerful mood vanish.

  
No one ever saw Kurt like that, Kitty and Rogue try to pacify him as the brotherhood finally leave them.

  
The question was made:

  
**What does this mean?**

  
**What fuck is Lance up to?**

  
**“Kurt, are you alright?”**

  
“Ja” no, he is not. But there´s nothing else to do now.

  
A new fear to add to his collection: could be that one day someone would steal Kitty from him?

  
Kitty hold his hand, the fur is always there just hidden, and ask for him to not care what Lance says, all he wants is an excuse to fight. It did make sense.

  
As his normal eyes gaze at the gentle brown eyes of Kitty and vow to never let anyone steal her.


	5. chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was short but in compensation, the mystery starts kicking in.  
> I would love to know what you guys think about the story and who may be the stalker.

Chap 5

  
The classes went on like nothing ever happen, the fact the brotherhood almost fight with the X-men, sometimes Kitty wonders if the Professor X uses his power to erase or control the other students so they won´t do any dangerous questions or maybe the others students are self-centered and mutants are less than important.

  
Kurt´s mood hasn´t changed much and Kitty can´t feel it. The girl offers to be with him going to as far as to ditch class (Kitty is a big fan of punctuality) if that would make Kurt feel better. The blue elf thanks the sentiment and the gesture but assure are not need.

  
“What did you saw in him?” ask and his eyes widen at such bold question, how many nights Kurt and the others haven´t lost trying to figure it out why she agreed to date him. But, this is not of his business. “I sorry, this is nothing of my business”  
Kitty wave her hand gesturing is fine. “I have been asking in much ruder way” sagged her shoulder as is no big deal “ and if you want the truth; is because he notice me and ask me”

  
Silence remains for a few minutes, he was expecting to hear something like how girls like bad boys or how she can change him.

  
“Really? I thought it was that romantic notion that a girl can change a boy”

  
“That´s unhealthy and unrealistic. Sometimes, a girl accept to go out with a boy without an ulterior motive”  
“Oh”

  
“And just to clarify, the date was horrible” she whispers in his ear “between us, I think he was interested in some else in his group than me” she smiles noticing his confusion morph into curiosity “not telling who, elf, you have eyes”

  
“Well, I still don´t like him”

  
“But are you feeling better?”

  
“A little”

  
“Then we don’t need to skip class, so let´s go elf,” she says pushing the Elf for the next class and Kurt didn´t dare to argue or protest, their next class is history something Kurt does not like very much, but as Kitty drags them to the class holding hands. The poor Elf can´t voice his opinion.

  
Meanwhile, in the principal´s office closed doors, Mystique has no need to disguise herself any longer. After all, are only she and the newest member of Brotherhood.

  
“Did you know your orders?”

  
“You were loud and clear, Mystique”

  
“Good, I want nothing more than perfection, which should be easier for you”

  
“Of course, I´ll start phase one immediately”

  
After the classes ending, Kitty went to her locker, she was excited to see what Kurt would put in her locker, hopefully, his poetry choice improves, though as she recalls the not so subtle tip she gives to him earlier on.

  
She opens the locker and there´s only one note.

  
**_Didn´t you like the rose?_ **

  
**_Why are you hanging out with that blue freak?_ **

  
**_I didn´t appreciate it._ **

 

  
And that official, Kurt didn´t send the note. 

 


	6. chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, Kitty has to deal with the fact her admirer is a total creep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Kurtty finally kiss.  
> I like to think is a realistic one(well, as realistic as possible)
> 
> The secret admirer is a total creep, just wait and see.

Fat and heavy tears drop from blue eyes in frustration and anger, as the note is sherd to pieces and the elegant, beautiful red rose is thrown in the trash bin without a care in the world.

 

To say Kitty is mad is the outstanding of the century, the petite girl punches her locker and that is the only thing that manages to snap of her current state: Kitty is not physically strong to create a hole in her own locker.

 

"damn" cursed belligerent and just now it is noticeable the small crown looking strange at Kitty." What?" asked to challenge the curious eyes whom apathetically pay attention to Kitty´s outburst.

 

It was enerving, to say the least, the eyes are watching and judging Kitty and this is making her mood get even sourer at each minute.

 

"What?" the crow remain in silence only looking at her, Kitty´s heart beat faster and fear to grip her breath and the girl suddenly lost the anger, the will to fight and the only thing she knows is that it was a waste to throw the rose out, it was beautiful, a perfect scarlet rose.

 

Covering eyes, as the girl grouch on the floor only hoping for this to be over. She is sorry for the rose, she shouldn't have done that.

 

"Please, stop"her voice is bleak the image of her tears only adds more hopeless to the scene, Kitty Pryde is not afraid, she is overwhelmed by fear.

 

Then this fear stop, the emotions are gone and Kitty manages to rose her head and see that never was anyone in this hall, actually, she is the only living person right now.

 

"WHAT HAPPEN?" asked trying to use her logical mind to solve this odd situation, this terrified event is not usual even to X-men standers.

 

The locker was open once again and there´s a note there, Kitty feels like a bucket with cold water was dropped on her, this is definitely not normal.

 

 _Wow, what a nice observation_ thought without giving any slack to herself, Kitty always primes herself as being a logical person and have a witty mind.

 

Maybe I just want to fight with myself instead of dealing with what just happen.

 

The note has just one thing written.

 

**Don´t throw away my roses it is a present for you.**

 

The girl runs from this note never looking back or caring for the next class or if she´ll be late for something. Kitty is running from the devil and in such poetic sense, the girl bumps into Kurt Wagner.

 

Kurt, with his wife beat and a calmer demeanor, the trademark Kurt Wagner´s smile always cheer up everyone, sadly, today is the exception.

 

"Katzchen?" asked Kurt confused as Kitty look like she saw the devil, well, another devil.

 

"Kurt, please, take me out of here" begs directly to his eyes, his human eyes that show deep concern for this petite girl.

 

Kitty did take a while to get used to Kurt´s power and truth to be told, maybe teleport Kitty without her consent wasn´t the smartest idea. The severe tongue lashes the poor Elf received was enough to realize that it wasn´t a good idea.

 

He thought Kitty would never again speak with him. To his luck, she did forgive him.

 

**_"Your powers are pretty cool, but Kurt if you want to teleport me, please let me know, ok?"_ **

 

**_"Ok" and they hug tightly and a warm feeling spread into his being, something new, scary and amazing at the same time._ **

 

It should be obvious at that moment what Kurt thinks or feel about Kitty, but the elf has many talents and understanding love is not one of them.

 

Everyone has their faults. Thought Kurt bemused.

 

Without making any question and only check out to see if they are indeed alone, Kurt teleports them to a safe place. One place that Kurt likes to go when homesick hits harder.

 

In a gesture to prove they are indeed safe Kurt turn off the watch and let his true face be free. Kitty smiles at this gesture.

 

"Are you feeling better,katzchen?" asked gentle and caring as the girl takes a huge breath and start or tries to calm herself.

 

"A little, thank you, Kurt," says docile as possible and is thankful that the elf isn´t taking questions.

 

"Something horrible happens today" begin explaining after a couple of minutes, the comfortable silence is always a blessing to Kitty "someone is putting creepy notes to me and saying bad things about...us"

 

The word itself implies many situations and it is an odd choice to start an explanation. Blushing and looking at the elf´s face who is also blushing but didn´t interrupt the girl.

 

"The notes are creepy but...I´ve the feeling that the person who is sending those neither is ...nice" there´s no lexicon available to describe something so disturbed "and is a mutant too"

 

"I just suffer from something I don´t think there´s words for that, the best I can say is I could only feel fear, an illogical fear that was too much" she didn´t dare to finish the explanation anymore and Kurt clearly understands that.

 

"I feel like an idiot" berates herself, of course, it would be a crazy person who sends the notes, why she thought it would be different.

 

Kurt hug Kitty and his mishappen hand careless her face drying her tears in the process.

 

"Katzchen, whoever is we´ll face together" flash his smile and Kitty feels so much safe, protected and it seems like what just happened was a bad dream.

 

"And what makes me furious is when the note did refer to you negatively," says and the words in that paper are pressed in her mind "how can anyone know you and not see how you´re the most caring, amazing, funny and charming person ever?" blurts out Kitty letting her mind and mouth be one.

 

"Is nothing new to me, I´m used"

 

"But you shouldn´t...you don´t deserve Kurt, You deserve to be happy and be loved," says blushing the last part and both are blushing now.

 

"Do you love me Kitty?" asked Kurt softly gazing into her blue eyes.

 

"I can´t say I love you because this is all new to me and I can´t make promises for the future, but I can say I like you a lot and whatever happens in the future you´ll always be a special person in my life"

 

Kitty was expecting rejection either a cold one or a kinder one. What Kitty didn´t expect was Kurt´s blue lips meet Kitty´s a bit awkwardly and sweetly at the same time.

 

Like every first kiss always is.

 

"I´m new with this too, Kaztchen, but I like you a lot" their lips meet one more time and the kiss is a bit more intimate, Kurt´s lips ghostly teasing her pink lips, her hand gingerly touching Kurt´s face pulling him closer to her. It was an inexperient kiss, an innocent kiss, and a kiss full of love enough to make the experience of the notes be forgotten temporarily.

 


	7. chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Without giving the stalker´s identity away this mini-chapter is all about him.
> 
> My notebook is with troubles and It may take a while for me to write full chapters but I don´t want people to think I abandoned this fic.

 

The figure was panting and breathing hard, today was not a good day, nights are much more enjoyable to him, but, nonetheless, He lost his cool and Kitty didn´t deserve that.

 

He was so angry ...With her and with this blue fucker, but then again, this is not her fault.

 

Lance and Pietro spot the new member of their little club, this figure only scoffs at the thought, they are all pawns to be used to Mystique and Magneto and now they are his pawns.

 

"You are here..." says Lance unsure of what else can be said and his little boyfriend is right behind him. _Yeah, I got this effect on people._

 

"Mystique wants to know if you..." he trails off and the figure only rolls his eyes.

 

"Yes, I did what she so desperately wants but is incompetent enough to not get it"

 

"Are you ok?"

 

"No, and you? I heard you were brawling with the Nightcrawler, did he beat you?" the figure smile in satisfaction, especially as how hot head Lance got everytime mention this name.

 

I can make those two fight to the death and Kitty will finally be free and will understand.

 

Colorful words were an exchange and the figure couldn´t care less as he starts to walk making sure the couple is not on his trail.

 

He really needs to sleep. He wants to see Kitty again.


	8. chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> N/A: I feel like I´m cheating my readers about the identity of the stalker, not sure if you guys wonder who it was...ok, I will spoil the ending, it is an OC and in this chapter, I want to explore more his obsession and background, I was thinking in use a gender-bender character for this plot, however, I decide against because maybe some fans of this character would feel like it is a bashing fic.

Caleb Collins, that is the name his parents give, is an odd kid, no, let me paraphrase this way, Caleb is a peculiar kid and his peers fear him greatly.

 

He is a mutant, but this wasn´t the cause of such fear, no, that was just the augmented his frighten persona. Caleb can enter in one´s dream and watches people´s deepest secrets and manipulate at his will.

 

Caleb tried with his parents, the Collins never have a stellar wedding, Mr.Collins is the type of fellow who can´t see a skirt and Caleb thought **_"I can change that"_** entering in his father´s mind, it was an experience that Freud would kill to understand, and making his father faithful to his mother was easy.

 

Soon, Caleb realizes that if he can make his father do that, he can change others things as well, they can be a nice family, they could if Caleb didn´t found out that his father never loved his mother or him.

 

How can one be faithful to someone you don´t love? It did turn into a bloodbath quickly, it was Caleb´s doing or Mr.Collins went insane on its own.

 

Poor, Mrs.Collins, Caleb did mourn for his mother(he couldn't quite understand why he couldn´t make her happy? Did she love father that much? did she love him that much?

 

Caleb, my son, don´t go pick on others people´s dreams. It is something private.

 

Caleb has those words by heart, his dear mother, with her chestnut hair and angelical presence(and tears and bruises) would scowl at him then telling she loves him and that his powers are a gift to mankind.

 

 _Well, mother, it doesn´t feel like a gift._ After his mother was murder by his own father and no other family member express any desire to host him, Caleb went to the system.

 

It was a terrible experience, to all the others kids who ever dare to bully him, one day, he meets this blue lady named Mystique, somehow she found out about him. Paranoia kick in, this blue lady promise sweet thins that he knows is impossible, however, anything is better than an orphanage.

 

His mission usually is different from the other member of Brotherhood, speaking of his teammates, they are all stupid, in Caleb´s eyes, their dreams are a mix of depressing to delusional.

 

His missions required stealth(this blue lady wants to spy on this NIghtcrawler and Rogue, is a stupid mission, if you ask Caleb, but is better than a direct confrontation with the X-men) and great usage of his powers, he did not like this Nightcrawler guy.

 

But, in a bizarre sense of justice, it was thanks to his dreams, that Caleb discovers Kitty Pryde, this is a girl that is worth paying attention.

 

Caleb, start to pay more and more attention to Kitty´s dreams(she loves red roses, she is a compassionate friend, she likes to study) and Caleb feels enchanted by her.

 

Maybe is the hormones, maybe is the immeasurable loneliness he feels, or is the longing he feels about his mother(come to think about: Kitty and his own mother are similar, sweet face, angelical presence)

 

Nothing this girl did could ever upset or bored Caleb, well, there´s one thing(no, is not the many posters of some boy band that got on his grind) Kitty´s friends.

 

No, to be more exact, this Lance and Kurt who clearly have feelings for her.

 

Lance did blow his chances, Caleb may have a hand on this(killing a teammate is too troublesome, better use others tactics) but, in the end, it wasn't needed, Kitty wasn´t into the boy.

 

Now, Kurt? He is a threat. Giving nightmares to the boy wasn´t a smart idea, he is too used by now(and he now can ask for hugs and cuddles to Kitty, and the kind and sweet girl she is, will comply)

 

"Caleb" Mystique calls him out, the boy is at the brotherhood not paying attention to her silly plans on how to destroy the X-men, ironically enough, Caleb is thinking the same, but he wants to kill one.

 

"Yes?" no emotion was show and the others are either impressed or terrified.

 

"Pay attention" she snarls making an ugly face at him, Caleb is mentally doing the middle finger at her.

 

Caleb feels bad, he did snap at Kitty and lose control, the poor girl fears the anti-mutant community and Caleb...should know better.

 

_I lost my cool, that won´t happen again._

 

The meeting was ended, to Caleb´s relief since he has more urgent matters to do(they are such a cliche of super villain, actually, they all are sad teenagers pretending to be supervillains) and dash of the 'evil room for evil plans' is how one of the members label(it was Toad? maybe)

 

Quickly passing to the one mirror that wasn´t either broken or completely dusted(the cleaning department is nonexistent) and saw his dirty blonde hair, pale skin, grey eyes and his athletic figure(well, he wasn´t a jock but he is healthy enough) by all means, Caleb Collins is a good looking boy.

 

Caleb looks just like his father.

 

"I hate my hair," commented Called as Pietro appear, in an ironic twist of fate, start to complain about his own hair. Caleb knows it is because of how alike the resemblance with Magneto disturbs Pietro. Caleb knows what is to have a bad father figure.

 

"At least, your hair is normal, people think I´m old" no, people think you are Magneto, thought Caleb, but he remains silent and let the speedy talks about his hair.

 

He knows many things about Pietro; he dislikes his father, like Lance very much and is a bit vain.

 

And if Lance can´t or is unable to kill Nightcrawler, then maybe the speedy can do it for him.

 

"Your hair is pretty, Pietro and you are very handsome as well," Caleb says in the exact tone that make the speedy blush and as predictably, run away.

 

_He will come back, he likes flattery._

 

_I need to take Kitty out of that place, Kitty is mine and I need to protect against that blue fucker._

 

_Blue is really not my favorite color._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, thanks for enjoying the fic, so, I want to announce that the story is coming to an end because I like complete fics and while this story could be open to a whole new verse, I don´t have the time to do that, however, this ship deserves to have a complete fic and me will do that. Caleb´s background was interesting, if there´s a canon Caleb Collins, then ignore it the canon(lol) this character is delusional and dangerous and already hurt Kitty once...and is not afraid to kill.


	9. chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, a new chapter within this month, not bad...and yes, the ending is coming for this story. Not sure if is a good one, but hey, is an ending at least.

 

Waking up in a bed of brotherhood is never comfortable, sure, we have a roof over our heads, but, that´s hardly a comfort if we consider what we have to do to keep this shackle and what will happen if we fail.

 

Well, I´m not exactly worried for my sake, and if the others won´t voice their opinion to the bosses, who Am I to do anything? Besides, I have more pressing matters.

 

The X-men are now guarding my sweet Kitty is being guarded more than ever, I know, my anger is my greatest weakness and I shouldn´t have done what I did temper her innocent mind with fears is never a romantic call, even I can tell, but this will be all in the past soon.

 

The poor thing isn´t allowed to enter in the school without having that damn freaky blue thing near her, it is infuriating, and Jean Grey is on the case(hahaha I´m thinking in Scooby Doo´s episodes now) better not mess with her.

 

The mood around here is never something chipper or joyful, but it got worse, Pietro loves Lance and Lance still have hopes that kitty may return his affection(I can see he cares for the Quicksilver as well) which it will never happen, however, this can be useful.

 

"Hey, Pietro" I initiate a talk with the ever silent Quicksilver as the speedy is busy sulking like a child.

 

"What?" he snarls or tries to scare me, which, is useless.

 

" Just want to talk, you and Lance used to be closer and now ...I can feel there´s something off"

 

"Is nothing of your business"

 

"Maybe, but you are sad and I can´t stand for that, I know we aren´t friends, however, in this house it should have solidarity and I know you want to talk" the boy didn´t even take a minute to open his fat mouth, too easy.

 

" Do you think Lance can love me?" he finishes his rant about his pathetic love life and I pretend, masterly, to care.

 

"uhm, I think Lance does care for you, however, he is too concerned for Kitty, she is plaguing his dreams and thoughts...but if she wasn´t around the school, maybe he could pay more attention to you"

 

"What do you mean? kill her?" I almost roll my eyes or break his neck.

 

"No, you don´t have to resort that, I know you don´t want to kill and it isn´t necessary, but...remember when mystique take all of us to that cabin?" Now the dumbass seem to get the gist.

 

"The X-men have no idea where this place is..." trails off with a smirk on his face. "but are you sure it is a good idea?"

 

"Well, we did go there several times and not once the X-men suspected...so, they won´t know where to look if Miss Pryde ever enter in such place"

 

The Quicksilver nods in satisfaction having a plan to mull over, great, he take Kitty out of the way and if in the process he is to be a sacrifice...so be it.

 

I can shift the blame on Lance to make Nightcrawler fight him and if I get luck both will end up dead and I can just erase the Cabin´s location from Pietro´s mind and the others.

 

I´ll have Kitty Pryde save and sound and be free from those idiots.

 


	10. chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is short, I agree, but I think it is a good one(well, I´m the author) we´re finally reaching the end.
> 
> The climax is ready.

Kitty Pryde is a clever girl, sometimes hormones and teenage dreams can cloud her mind, but nonetheless, Kitty is a bright girl, so she should have seen this one coming.

In a moment she was picking things from her locker in the High school when she feels someone grabs her and for all, she knows Kitty was transported to another country, dimension or planet and all this happens in mere seconds.

For all her eyes can see, it seems she is in a cabin, it is rusty and crumbled, something out of a horror movie and as Kitty lays down on the floor like she is some sort of doormat, she can´t help by discerning how similar this is with all the horror movies she saw and how the pretty girl never get a happy ending in those movies. Especially one that likes to wear pink.

How can I be so foolish? There´s a crazy stalker around me and I choose to be alone now? Just for a book?

She saw Quicksilver and there´s a sense of fear and anger in her being, did Pietro did all this? Is this a sick joke for the Brotherhood? The Quicksilver ignores the girl, who of course is tied up and frighten and angry, to talk with another boy.

 

There´s something so odd and familiar about this boy, the dirty blond hair and the serene expression seems to be out of a dream or a nightmare, which is not odd, considering everything is almost normal.

 

_Wait? What? I never saw this person before and I want to get out, why I can´t move my body?_

 

"Good job, Pietro, you brought her here," the stranger said "now, to ensure no one will bother us, I´ll erase your mind," there´s a maniac glee in his eyes as his eyes turn into an electric blue and Pietro enter in a hazy state.

 

"Shush is ok, you did a good job, now return to the Brotherhood and if that old hag ask for me tell her I quit, everything is fine now, Kitty is here with me"

 

Fear drips into her pours and she is hyperventilating. The Quicksilver nods robotically and runs for his life.

 

"Who are you?" Kitty asks knowing this is the most cliche thing to make but she really has no clue of who this strange is, a mix of familiarity and oddity combine with unknown.

 

"My dear, don´t you remember me? My name is Caleb and we have met before, in a dream" his calmness seems more like lunatic behavior than anything soothing.

 

"Why I can´t move?"

 

"Because we didn´t stabilize our relationship, you are too innocent, too pure and certainly they take advantage of you...staining you, I need to clean you first"

 

Kitty´s eyes widen at his words and are fearing for her life when she remembers something if you can´t fight then stall until the X-men arrive.

 

"Wait, I don´t remember our dreams, can you tell me more?" the lunatic stop and halts his movements " I don´t remember and I want, please"

 

The crazy person smiles, in a grotesque way in Kitty´s opinion, and sitting next to her begin to tell all about their adventures.

 

Meanwhile, the X-men noticed Kitty´s absence and Kurt are not handling well. Nightcrawler did promise he would protect Kitty and now the brotherhood(because of course, it was them) take Kitty and ...what if ...

 

No, don´t think like that, she is alright...we are coming for her, I´ll take her home.

 


	11. chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so, even Kurt has a breaking point, what will happen now?

Kurt Wagner is a patient boy and even a pacifist on several occasions, a person who prefers to make friends than enemies(proof: Kurt and Todd are somewhat friends), however, even him has its limits.

 

When Kitty was kidnaped, Kurt lost all the easy-going facade and start to headbutt the Brotherhood about Kitty´s whereabouts and what they did with her.

 

Lance and Kurt, to the surprise of everyone involved, start fighting each other, and for once Nightcrawler is not opposing to the brawl(or blood) and Avalanche did seem to always underrated Nightcrawler which is proving to a big mistake.

 

"You did take her from me...It was in my dream, in my head" Lance start to babble confused after some time, at first Kurt wasn´t paying attention, he wants to find Kitty.

 

However, jean, a telepath is starting to pay attention to what Avalanche is saying.

 

"What did you mean by that?" Jean asked interrupting the fight and noticing how the others members of Brotherhood are acting odd and confused as they have no clue of what is going on.

 

Guilt did strike to Jean as mutant solidarity is easily forgotten with them.

 

"Caleb...he said it was normal," Pietro said breaking the silence " it should be back to normal now..."

 

Kurt is growling at this, not exactly thinking straight or anything for that matter(maybe this is all an excuse to finally let go of that hatred and resentment, maybe he wanted to taste what is like to be a demon just for a moment), however, as his older sister calls his name frantically.

 

Kurt Wagner realizes he can´t be a demon. Kurt Wagner is better than this.

 

Rogue, with her gloved hand, touches his shoulder prompting Kurt to calm down(Rogue can´t risk a hug, so the hand on the shoulder speaks volumes to Kurt)

 

"Please, tell me, who is Caleb?" asked Jean getting a bad feeling about this person.

 

"He is someone that the boss lady hired...I guess" said Toad confused not knowing much about this Caleb, sure, the boy appears in the meetings but that just it.

 

Pietro looks longing to Lance who is now looking at him, both boys are scared(guilt strikes harder again, Jean feels scared of this situation) and the Quicksilver rush to get Lance out of there front line.

 

Kurt now feels guilt as well. His rage cloud his perception(Kitty wouldn´t like to see this, and speaking of Kitty, this is not the way to help the situation) mutant vs mutant makes no sense, especially when there´s a bigger enemy looming of all mutants. Oppression.

 

"Caleb is someone Mystique hire...to keep tabs on people" Kurt and Rogue have the feeling that people refer to them as well" but...I...we don´t know nothing about him...in fact, I have no idea where I was a few days ago"

 

Lance now is concerned and talking with Pietro about this, why he did hide this stuff, what can they do and forget the X-men altogether.

 

"Where is this Caleb?" Kurt asked wanting to do something positive, something not linked to a demon " if he is with the Brotherhood why we never saw him"

 

"We ...don´t know, Mystique never tells anything, but..."Pietro closes his eyes and tries to remember something only to meet with failure " I really forget where I was..."

 

"If he is hiding ...he must be in the cabin," Lance said helping Pietro remembering of the cabin and his desire to fight the X-men is long gone, Pietro needs help(no, they all need)

 

Meanwhile, in the said Cabin. Caleb Collins has the wonderful time of his entire life, Kitty Pryde is here with him and is finally remembering him.

 

Kitty, on the other hand, is not having a great time, having to deal with a superpower lunatic who has a crush on you leaves a toll on her mind. What are his powers? Telepath? No, it seems something way more sinister than that.

 

_He literally can make me feel fear. This is not a mere telepath._

 

"Ah, Caleb" Kitty is gaining time, she needs him to let his guards down, and if she has to pretend to be his doll(as much it irks her) she can do it until the X-men show up(or she escape) " can you tell me again, about our dreams" her voice is honeyed and Caleb is eating it up none the wiser.

 


	12. chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Finally the X-men arrive at where Caleb and Kitty are, is Kitty finally able to go home? IS the nightmare over?

The cabin in the woods, aside from being the name of a horror movie, in this situation, is a place that is located somewhere in the US territory, if Caleb´s words are true.

The cabin didn´t seem to be used for any grand scheme, until now, as Caleb continues to talk in a blithe tone about Kitty and Caleb´s adventures. Kitty just puts a smile on her face, as Caleb let her sit in one of the chairs, as her cute smile make her dear stalker happy, of course, his odd powers are still on, fear is controlling her body. Making feel like her body is too heavy to move, in another time the girl would consider the situation is hopeless and, maybe, even cry in despair, however, Kitty Pryde is an X-men. Kitty Pryde is Shadowcat.

 

With the cutest smile, the girl could muster she continue to endure the torment.

 

"Tell me something about yourself?" she asked lovely " you seem to know everything about me, even about my cousins. But yet... I´ve no idea if you have cousins or not"

 

" I don´t have cousins," Caleb said overjoy that Kitty is taking interested in him, at first there´s the concern if Kitty would be too tainted, too broken by the others to open to Caleb but it seems true love wins in the end.

 

"Well, tell me about your parents, I want to know everything," Kitty said in the most adorable way possible and vows that once she gets out, the woman will take several baths.

 

"I hate my father, he always cheats on my mom and ignore us" **oh, I´m not surprised for you to have daddy issues.** Thought Kitty display the right emotion. " but my mom was the best, I try to help...I modify father´s psyche but...I guess, he never truly loved her"

 

 **Don´t let your fear conquer you.** She could hear Jean´s talking in her head(is the real Jean or wishful thinking)

 

**If you can´t punch him with your arms, use your mind, half print.**

 

Listening to Caleb talking about his father and mother did make her able to move her finger, for a mere second, then it hits her, Caleb has mommy and daddy issues.

 

**Aren´t I the lucky one?**

 

"But darling" she feels disgusting inwardly " didn´t they realize what special gift you are?" Kitty mentally cringy at those words and is happy this lunatic can´t read minds yet.

 

**Jean, if that was you, please come up now. I´m in a cabin with a Lunatic. It is straight from a horror movie.**

 

**We´are coming, continue to stall him.**

 

Caleb looked at her beautiful blue eyes, biting his lips for a moment until he decided to open up, much to Kitty´s chagrin. As the boy starts his 'woe is me' tale, Kitty´s fingers slowly regain their mobility.

 

You may never beat nightmares and fear, but you won´t ever let them dictate your life.

 

As Caleb continues to talk about his odd, powers, which Kitty noted is linked to his emotions, her hands are under her control again and slowly, her toes are the same.

 

**Oh, this looks like that scene from Kill Bill.**

 

While Caleb is still delusional, Kitty has full control of her body, is a sensation that should never take for granted. Once his epic tale is over, Kitty is under no one´s control.

 

"Hey, listen, I´m hungry, can we eat something together?" Kitty asked in a sugary tone, it pleases him very much when she is this sweet, or how Kitty label when Kitty is acting like a child.

 

**Dude, you have so many issues.**

 

"There´s no food here," he said now realizing a big problem and Kitty really want to slap him, but, she needs control.

 

"You can hunt something and I cock, like a good housewife" Kitty is planning to take a long shower after this.

 

This idea is well received, as the stalker kisses her forehead much to Kitty´s waves of nausea and promises to catch something for them, of course, he lingers a little too much, scrutiny of her to see if she would escape.

 

Kitty is the picture of innocence, just like Caleb wants. With that assured, once he leaves that door, closing with the keys, Kitty count until 10 and then run to the back door, Caleb used the front door and she wants to avoid meet the stalker forever.

She runs to the road unsure, after all, this cabin may be still in the US territory but where is exactly here? this is something that Kitty has no clue.

 

Running for her life, the girl ending up stumble in the ground, just like many horror movies, get up and continues to run until a voice break the silence of the dawn.

 

"You think I would fall for such trick?" Caleb appear out of nowhere, like most horror movies villains "I knew you would try to escape, it was too good to be true, and I knew you would use the back door, I was waiting for this, Kitty...do you really want me to punish you?"

 

"Leave me alone you lunatic" she shouted and Caleb frown at such act, ready to punish the girl, well, even his dear mother needed discipline too.

 

Thankfully, when he was about to do anything with his powers, Jean Grey show up along with the others X-men(and the Brotherhood) and is using her powers, this time having a clear idea what she is dealing with it.

 

Kurt and Rogue help the girl to stand on her feet as the red hair uses her power. Scott did try to attack, but, for some reason, his body couldn´t move. Kurt, as Shadowcat noticed, is looking at Caleb with utter displeasure.

 

"Sugah, are you alright?" Rogue asked in concern and this finally make Kurt look at her again with care again " did that ...man hurt you?"

 

"No, I just really need a long bath, be with him made me feel dirty" she explained much to everyone relief, the worst didn´t happen. Rogue, in her big sister mood, is taking care of Kitty as Jean is facing the stalker.

 

"Is fear, this guy make you feel fear," Kitty said to the others " he uses your deepest fear against you, the son of a bitch"

 

As Jean collapse in the ground tired, prompting Scott to hush to her side(fear can´t ever outlast his love for this woman) holding the woman closer, Caleb is not exactly victorious yet. The battle with the famous Jean Grey weary him down.

 

And Kurt Wagner is not exactly in the mood to play fair with the man that kidnap and stalk Kitty and using his teleportation powers punch Caleb without feeling remorse.

 

The Brotherhood should help, but, at the same time, are Caleb his ally for real?

 

" Kurt!" exclaimed hurriedly Kitty as Kurt is about to take the fight to a new level, he is aiming to kill. Caleb is too weak to fight back properly "Kurt" she tries again " don´t be a monster like him, please, you´re Kurt Wagner, my fuzzy elf, you aren´t like him"

 

This seem to snap Kurt back to his sense, there´s still a sense of bloodlust in his eyes, the desire to break his neck or rip his limbs apart but Kitty´s words are making more sense into his mind.

 

As Caleb, fall to the ground thanks to Kurt´s attacks, is still breathing and is thoroughly defeated looks with anger that Kitty is hugging Kurt, the man that beat him(and is so impure, unlike Caleb)

 

Kurt grasping for air, hug the young woman, his arms embrace her and the Nightcrawler can feel the bloodlust vanish. Kitty is fine, they are fine.

 

**Is not like in Germany, I'm saved, we're saved.**

In a twisted turn of events, the Brotherhood did tie up the Caleb, too dangerous too let loose. Scott, never once leave Jean´s side, asked what the Brotherhood will do with him.

 

"We don´t know," said Lance " he is a member of Brotherhood, we only have each other, and even though he is a sick bastard, we can´t just abandon one of one"

 

Pietro nods along and refuses to look at Caleb. Freddie carried Caleb easily and Todd gave one last look at the X-men, for a moment he would crack a joke if they would give him a lift, but the Brotherhood knows the answer for that.

 

"Let´s all go home," said Kitty wanting to take a bath and relax, " and if you guys need a ride, we can give one" Kitty offers, Kurt and Lance weren´t that pleased but maybe is better to bury the past and look ahead for the future.

 

" That would be alright with you, Summers?" said Lance.

 

"Yeah, whatever, before I change my mind," said Scott and Jean rolls her eyes as she gets up(holding her hands with Scott all the way)

 

Kitty and Kurt are holding hands as well, there are silence and comfort, something that Kitty and Kurt deeply appreciate.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the ending, but I plan to do an epilogue to show more of what happened. Watching the Evo I never liked how the Brotherhood was treated, why the X-men never try to befriend them? why good mutant vs bad mutant? I try to change that. 
> 
> Yes, this fic is no Lance bashing, he gets to move on and be with someone else.


	13. epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, I finally ended this story, I don´t think is spectacular but I did and I´m proud of myself, thanks for all that give me kudos, it means a lot.
> 
> This is an epilogue of the sort.
> 
> What happens after Caleb´s crazy plan.

The passing days were calm, no one was trying to blow the house for once, but it is followed by changes, Scott by everyone´s surprised decided that maybe the X-men could start helping the Brotherhood. Baby steps, of course, but sometimes changes are not so drastically after all.

 

Kitty did take many showers and don´t like the time she spends with Caleb, who by the way is an arrest in a special prison that Professor X and Dr. MCcoy crafted along the years, the implications of this are not ignored by any of the students, however, no ones want to kill.

 

Kurt Wagner may be the exception, Caleb intentionally or not, rip some wounds that Kurt thought were closed for good if he has lost his Katzchen...Is a thought that hunts him. Among others.

 

As for Kitty, she is not totally fine, no one could be after all it happened, but she is not traumatized to the point of forgetting to live, she talks with Ororo, Jean, and Rogue about what happened as a form of therapy.

 

The sour mood gradually moves away once the students found out that Kurt and kitty are an item, the discovery involves Kurt asking Kitty out and no roses were involved(for a long time, no roses for Kitty) and she said yes enthusiastically, this is currently the hot topic of many talks amongst the adults.

 

"Finally, now this teenage drama can be put at rest, " Logan said grumpy or trying to sound like.

 

"I guess they got a clue, do you know someone else who may need to get a clue, Logan?" Ororo asked drinking her favorite tea but looking straight at the Canadian.

 

"I feel this is an important question, Ro, I need time to discuss this with a dinner" Logan responds smoothly.

 

"Nice reply Logan"

 

Jean and Scott are being more dovey and dovey than before, Lance and Pietro are going out and the speedster is sure that the past is in the past.

 

As Kurt and Kitty walk together in the mansion, with their arms linked, the future looks uncertain.

 

"I know this look, elf, you are thinking about how the future is uncertain and how things may get worse, I do that as well, but Kurt, if we want a better future we need to fight for it and have positive thoughts" she then jokes " after all we may encounter more lunatics like Caleb in your life and we must be ready"

 

Kurt frown at the mention of Caleb but let it go, he certainly don´t want to let Caleb ruin the moment.

 

"Yeah, you are right, in order to face the future we need to let go of the past, but, I ...think I have too much emotional baggage to deal with" Kurt whispers remembering some unpleasant memories " I almost killed someone Kitty, almost". there´s a bit of fear, maybe Kitty would be scared and would run away, after all, Kurt just admits murder, what normal girl would want to be near him?

 

To his surprise, Kitty just holds his hands lovingly and said in a tender tone.

 

"Fuzzy Elf, Kurt Wagner, that is who you are, I can´t change what you been through not face for you, but I can hold your hand as you finally get peace of your past, I can´t promise forever, but I can promise that I´ll always be here, as your Katzchen, your best friend, your girlfriend, I´ll be there for you as you always as there for me" she said warmly and Kurt hug the girl looking deep into her they kissed, their lips touched each other giving comfort and assurence that everything is alright.

 

"Thanks, Katzchen," he said not moving from his position, a sincere smile grace his lips " that why I like you so much"

 

"Oh really, I like you cause you are fuzzy and blue" she jokes.

 

"Ha, I knew it," he said smiling even more " girls like a fuzzy dude" Kitty rolls her eyes in good humor at this." I still like you even if your German pronunciation is a bit off"

 

"A bit off? Hey, I did train to say that one word" Kitty replied and Kurt laugh at this, they start moving and all the while their hands are connected with each other. The future is uncertain, but whatever it may appear Kurt and Kitty can deal with it together.

 

No Caleb or anyone can break them.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story I´ll try to develop with realism(as much as possible) I have read many stalking stories and some are far fetching to scare someone.
> 
> This story will be creepy.
> 
> No spoiler.
> 
> But for those who love Kurt Wagner EVO version, fret not.
> 
> He isn´t the Kurt Darkholme here.
> 
> The poem I found on the internet.
> 
> Who is the stalker? I can´t tell. You will have to read it.
> 
> This fic will not bash any character here. Trust me.
> 
> Btw, I want to let people know that I do have a blog where I write drabbles about Kurtty, I know I have said this earlier in another fic(one that I don´t think is my best work) but I want to promote the blog again.
> 
> https://kurtty-drabbles.tumblr.com/
> 
> I post meme list and you can choose one prompt to see with Kurtty(any Kurtty is valid, especially the manga one, that is Ouran High School style) it can be aesthetic, story and can be NSFW, angst or comedy.
> 
> I want to give more love to this ship.


End file.
